Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (Novelization)
by imerik001
Summary: While playing with his friend in the rain forest, Ty, the last of the Tasmanian Tigers falls inside a mysterious cavern. Once inside the cave, he meets the spirit of the Bunyip Elder, who shares a story about an ancient battle for the fate of five mystic talismans. In order to save his family, Ty must locate the talismans first while battling the forces of the evil Boss Cass.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ty the Tasmanian Tiger or any of its characters**

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my very first Ty the Tasmanian Tiger fanfic story based on the very first game.**

**Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

Prologue

It was a bright and beautiful morning in the country of Australia, in the heart of a rain forest filled with beautiful flora and fauna. Many birds could be heard chirping and cawing in the high canopy and the forest was peaceful and quiet, until an orange blurry figure had sprinted across the forest floor. The figure had stepped into a small puddle of water filled with many pebbles on the bottom, running past moss covered boulders and logs.

The orange figure was panting heavily as he continued running, with the trees and vines surrounding him blurring right by him as he sprinted and glanced back, checking if someone or something was behind him. The figure had skidded to a quick stop, revealing himself to be a Tasmanian Tiger wearing brown cargo gloves covering his paws, a red bandana around his neck and red shorts with four yellow sunflowers on the front and backsides. He appeared to be at least 22 years old, stood at least 3'2'' with green eyes, a short tail with a brown end and black nose. The most notable features he had were a yellow stripe on the in the center of his snout, along with three strands of 'hair' extending from the top of his head, two small and one large.

The tiger was catching his breath, taking in deep breathes and glanced around, as if searching if someone or something was nearby. He scanned his surroundings and his ears twitched, as he swiftly turned his head as he heard ferns bristling not too far from where he was standing. Knowing that whoever was looking for and chasing him was close, the tiger had broke into another fast run, jumping across a low ledge and sliding down across a large slick bent and moss covered tree root. He had continued running, while glancing over his shoulder and skidded to an immediate stop...as he neared a wide and deep chasm! The wooden bridge he had used many times before had finally broke apart, making it nearly impossible for anyone to cross over to the other side. Well...almost anyone.

Knowing he needed to mentally prepare himself before making such a feat...the tiger had taken a few steps back while glancing around to make sure he was in the clear before attempting to jump across. After having enough space for his running start, the tiger had sprinted and jumped as he neared the ledge and onto the other side of the chasm! He had performed two back acrobatic reverse somersaults after safely landing onto the other side, with the leaves on the forest floor floating into the air as he performed the two somersaults. He had a smug grin on his face...which turned into a look of surprise, as a shadowy figure whom he had been running from had just made the exact same jump as he did and playfully tackled him to the ground!

What was the shadowy figure you ask? A small blue furred Bilby wearing a red ball cap and yellow summer shorts, who was in fact a friend of the tiger's.

"I gotcha! I gotcha!" The Bilby cried out happily, as his feline friend had given him a heck of a run as they were playing tag and got off the tiger so he could get back up.

"Alright Ty, I'm it. Catch me if you can!" The blue furred rodent stated happily, as he pointed out that it was the tiger's, known by his friend's as Ty, turn to chase after him before hopping away!

Ty nodding, showing he understood it was now his turn to chase after his friend started to run after him...but didn't get far, as a part of the forest floor he had stepped on caved in underneath his weight!

"WHOA!" Ty cried out as he had landed hard flat face on his stomach in a moist underground cavern! Thankfully, the fall wasn't that bad and he slowly picked himself up onto his feet.

"Don't move mate! I'll go get help!" His Bilby friend cried out, as he had witnessed his feline friend fall into the cavern and they both glanced up at each other, thanks to the sun providing sufficient light for them to see other.

Ty had simply nodded 'okay' as his blue furred rodent friend had bounced away, going to find Maurie so they could help him climb out of the cavern. As soon as his Bilby friend had left to bring back help, Ty couldn't help but explore the cavern as he knew it would be a while for his friend to find Maurie at the local watering hole and bring him back to to the hole where he fell. As he cautiously wondered around the pitch dark cavern, the feline couldn't help but feel nervous as the water dripping and echoing from the pointy sharp and jagged stalagmites on the cave ceiling caused an uneasy shiver crawling underneath the tiger's furred skin.

Ty had stopped in his tracks, as he had spotted something that made his heart stop: a wall painting of two Tasmanian Tigers wielding boomerangs, just like the one he found on the cavern floor shortly after falling in and getting back on his feet. He had held the wooden tool in both his glove covered paws to examine it better and that was when something strange happened...the yellow stripe, red wave and three yellow dot markings on the boomerang had glowed! That was an unexpected source of light had lit up the cavern and revealed something truly unexpected...a mural of entire small group of Tasmanian Tigers facing/confronting a cave painting of a HUGE robot and a cassowary painted underneath the robot! Along with the tigers, robot and cassowary were other cave paintings: of Bilbies, a snake coiled up and other creatures found in the rain forests, outback, billabongs, snowy mountains and Great Barrier Reef.

That was when something else peculiar happened: a ghostly figure had appeared right in front of him. The figure appeared to some sort of mythical and elderly avian like creature, with dark grayish wrinkled skin and tail, a pudgy face with a tan brown mouth and a single rectangular tooth at the far edge of it's bottom jaw. The ghostly figure had white hair on the left/right side of its head, two large orange bushy eyebrows, a single arrow shaped strand of orange hair on top of its head and long white beard reaching down near his waist, with the separate ends braided in green fabric. The most notable feature of the elderly ghostly figure was that it wore an orange tunic underneath a dark gray poncho, with an orange belt wrapped around its waist, dark green robe pants and carrying a wooden walking staff.

"Do not be afraid Ty." The mysterious spirit like creature stated, in a calm and elderly voice as he could tell the young tiger had been startled by his sudden appearance.

"I am Nandu Gili, the Bunyip Elder." The kind sagely spirit added, while introducing himself to the young feline to show that he would not harm him.

"G'day mate." Ty answered back, after seeing that he was indeed friendly and harmless and even offered a paw to shake...but slowly lowered it while mentally shouting to himself.

_'He's a ghost you dunce! He can't touch your paw and you can't touch him!'_ He mentally scolded to himself for being so stupid and forgetting such an obvious fact!

"It's time you knew the truth." The Bunyip Elder stated plain and calmly, but left the young feline confused by what he meant by 'the truth'.

_'Truth? Truth about what?'_ Ty asked to himself, curious to what the elderly Bunyip was referring to as they both glanced up towards the mural on the cave wall.

"Years ago a great battle was fought over the fate of five mystic talismans." Nandu Gili slowly spoke while gesturing to the mural, of the cave paintings of the cassowary, the giant robot and group of Tasmanian Tigers.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a quiet and beautiful morning, just like any other day. But unfortunately...the peace would not last long, as a huge robotic foot had stomped down in the center of a rain forest, stomping a patch of beautiful flowers into the soil! The foot had belonged to a 41 foot light purple/red painted ape designed robot that had stomped through the forest, shoving and knocking the trees out its way!_

_Inside the cockpit, controlling the giant metal monstrosity was a Southern Cassowary whom took pleasure in destroying the rain forest while piloting the robot towards the prime destination._

_"My dinosaur ancestors were here first, you stinking furry mammal opportunists!" The evil bird stated, while showing a great disdain towards the fact that mammals had existed and took over once his 'dinosaur ancestors' had died 65 million years ago._

_The cassowary had continued piloting the giant Mech towards a rocky outcrop that was connected and accessible to reach/cross over by foot to a wooden bridge. What made the outcrop so fascinating and special, was that there were five small rock formations surrounding a flat rock with a snake painting and the four rocks held a single object, each with a beautiful carved and designed animal: a platypus, sulphur crested cockatoo, dingo and green tree frog._

_"Remember the comet!" The cassowary cried out happily, as he was meters away from achieving his deepest desire...until a light blue flash had deflected from the cockpit's glass dome and the bird flinched from the sudden flash!_

_Once his eye sight returned to normal, he gasped in surprise and anger to who dared to stand in his way...a Tasmanian Tiger wearing a black sleeveless shirt, dark orange pants with a black belt buckled and secured around his waist and black sneakers! The tiger glared angrily back at the evil bird while bringing his right hand up and flexing his hand open to catch the weapon a threw: a yellow painted boomerang with red painted tips and a gray skull in the center. The tiger took a fighting stance, showing he was willing to die to protect the four Talismans and prevent the cassowary from getting anywhere near them!_

_"Nooo! You mammals don't deserve to be at the top of the food chain!" The cassowary cried out, enraged at the mere sight of the tiger and stating that he and all mammals didn't deserve to be at the top of the evolution chain!_

_The evil bird had pressed down on a red button with a white painted skull and crossbones in the middle of the control console! The robot's shoulders had flipped open, revealing missile launchers and fired a barrage of missiles towards the tiger!_

_"Now!" The tiger commanded, signaling for his fellow warriors whom were laying in wait close by to show themselves and protect the Talismans!_

_Two fellow tigers had leaped out from the foliage of the rain forest and landed on large sized boulders, taking up fighting stances with a single standard boomerang in their left/right paw. After seeing the missiles flying towards their position, the two feline warriors had leaped into the air and tossed their boomerang with a smile on their face; as the missiles exploded after the boomerangs had struck them!_

_The Tasmanian tiger guarding the bridge had gasped in shock as the giant ape Mech had approached and raised its right foot up, attempting to stomp and squash hji to death! Fortunately, the tiger had leaped out of the way, but landing on the hard soil had left him dazed and he shook it off...as the Mech had raised its right arm up and curling the fingers into a fist!_

_"Now to restore the natural order once and for all." The cassowary stated darkly, ready to slam the Mech's curled up fist down onto the stunned tiger!_

_But that was when a female Tasmanian tiger with orange/blonde curled hair, wearing a red dress with a yellow floral pattern, brown pants and sandal shoes had 'glided' in the bright blue sky, armed with two boomerangs! The female tiger had tossed the boomerang in her right paw directly at the cockpit of the Mech! At first the wooden object had appeared to miss its mark and the cassowary smirked...but not until the boomerang had shattered the back of the cock pit and striking the evil bird behind his head!_

_"OOH! OHHH! My head!" The cassowary cried out after falling out of the cockpit and landing on the hard soil near the bridge, as the five Tasmanian tigers had surrounded him after his Mech had crashed flat on its chest._

_"Give it up Boss Cass!" The tiger demanded, as he and his fellow warriors glared angrily at the demented bird and had their boomerangs ready in case he tried anything._

_"Never! Never! NEVER!" The cassowary, now known as Boss Cass cried out as he pulled out a remote control and slammed his wing down on the button to the remote!_

_After a loud 'beep' had been heard...the Mech had swiftly raised its right arm up and in the palm of its hand...a talisman with a Tasmanian Tiger! The Mech had slammed its hand down onto the fifth rock!_

_"HA HA HA HA HA!" Boss Cass smiled and cackled out loudly at what was about to happen as the tigers stared in complete shock after the fifth Talisman had been rejoined with the others!_

_After the Mech had lifted its hand back up again, an orange/red portal had opened and started sucking in everything in front of it! The tigers stared shocked as trees, bushes and boulders had been sucked into the portal...and they themselves were slowly being pulled in as well!'_

_"Bye bye!" Cass mockingly stated as he climbed into the cockpit of his downed Mech and sat back to enjoy the show as every mammal would be banished to the Dreaming!_

_The tigers had attempted to hold on the fingers of the Mech, but was pointless as the vacuuming wind from the portal had pulled them off from the strong pieces and forged pieces of metal! Before the leader of the Tasmanian Tigers had been sucked into the portal, he gave one last cry before throwing his boomerang with all his might! The boomerang had knocked all the talismans off the rocks they had been placed in and were caught in the portal as it started to implode on itself!_

_"NOOO!" Cass cried out in horror, as the portal had closed in on itself and a massive explosion had erupted, sending the five talismans scattered throughout the continent!_

_After the explosion had died out, Cass had fell out of his heavily damaged and charred Mech and glanced to his right, as the yellow painted boomerang with the skull had spun around before falling onto the sizzling forest floor. As for the fate of the five Tasmanian tigers? They had been trapped inside the vast and empty portal that lead to the Dreaming._

_~End of flashback~_

"Those brave few who challenged Boss Cass trapped in the Dreaming...were in fact your parents, young Ty." Nandu Gili stated, revealing that the tigers who battled Cass and tried to stop him all those years ago...were in fact Ty's own family.

"Mom? Dad?" Ty asked softly, as he was still slowly comprehending to what he was hearing...and softly bringing his paw up to the cave paintings of the two tigers that were his mother and father.

"Word grows that Boss Cass is seeking out the talismans again. He must be stopped at all costs. Its up to you to find the talismans before he does " The Bunyip Elder added, revealing that the evil cassowary has been searching for the talismans in order to finish what he started so many years ago.

"It's up to me to save my family!" Ty stated, adding that it was also up to him to save his family and release them from the Dreaming while thwarting Cass's plans.

"Oi! Ty! Are you okay?" A different male voice called out and the young feline glanced back to the hole, to see his friend, Maurie the Sulphur Crested Cockatoo glancing down from outside the cavern.

"Maurie? Oh, am I glad to see you!" Ty called back as he had walked back to where he fell in the cavern and smiled at the sight of his cockatoo friend!

"You're not gonna believe what just happened!" He added, as he wasn't sure if Maurie would believe him if he said that he actually saw and spoke to a Bunyip and learned the truth about what had happened to his family!

"I was playing in the forest when the ground suddenly caved in and I landed in this cave. After my mate went off to find you, I spotted this ancient mural on a nearby cavern wall and there was a sudden flash of light that was actually the spirit of a Bunyip named Nandu Gili. He told me that a long time ago, my parents and a few other Tasmanian Tigers had tried to stop this crazy bird named Boss Cass from banishing all mammals into a realm called the Dreaming. Although they failed, my dad manage to cause an explosion that sent the five talismans needed to open the portal scattered across the land." Ty started off from the beginning, as he had found a cave wall suitable for him to climb back up onto the surface while Maurie listened to what happened before they arrived.

"Nandu Gili also told me that Cass is searching for the talismans, so he can finish what he started with my parents all those years ago. That was when you showed up." The young feline concluded his tale after Maurie offered his right wing to help pull him out of the hole which Ty naturally accepted and climbed back up onto the rain forest floor while his Bilby friend had listened in to his story.

"Struth! Sounds like you have a fair dinkum adventure ahead of you mate! Not that I'm into that sort of thing. I'd much rather be at home, watching the footy." The white Crested Cockatoo stated, after hearing everything that had happened down in that cave acknowledging that Ty had an exciting quest in store for him.

"But I tell you what. You do all the adventuring and I'll help you out where I can." Maurie added, while offering his help to assist Ty in finding the talismans and stopping this Boss Cass's plans along the way.

**A/N: There it is everyone, the ending to the first chapter. The 2nd chapter will be posted by either this weekend or next weekend. Be sure to review and comment. Until next time, take care. **


End file.
